high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudiger Rosenkreutz
Rudiger Rosenkreutz is a reincarnated Devil, former Human Magician and the founder of the Magician Association, "Rosenkreutzer". He is ranked 7th in the Rating Games. Appearance Rudiger is a man appearing in his twenties with silver hair and has deep green eyes which give off an endless sort of feeling, who appears to be from Northern Europe. Personality Rudiger's mannerisms are like an art form to which his body exudes a sense of dignity, giving him strong stateliness. He is highly intelligent, able to discern things almost immediately and give professional advice. Rudiger is a very kind-hearted man as his shared wish with Dulio Gesualdo for the winning the Rating Game World Tournament, is to stop children from being born with Sacred Gears that will affect them negatively like what happened to his son and many other children dying from possessing a Sacred Gear. Rudiger sees Dulio as the best Angel in his eyes, for what he did for his son and holds a great deal of respect for him. History Rudiger became the Bishop for the Head of the Extra Demon House, Mammon. He was a sorcerer who didn't have any amazing feats until he was reincarnated into a Devil. He was simply a high-level sorcerer when he was a human. He made several achievements and eventually became a high-class Devil. Eventually, he got to the Top 10 of the Rating Games very quickly and this spawned heroic tales of his defeats of stronger teams. Rudiger had difficulty in making a child, though he finally had a son. His son was born with a Sacred Gear which was killing him. His son's hero was Dulio. He wanted to see Dulio. Rudiger has no connection with Heaven so he mostly gave up on it. He still sent a letter to the Underworld headquarter despite thinking that Dulio won't come. But after a few days, Dulio came to meet his son. His son was happy. Dulio came and visited his son frequently. Even after his son died he visited his grave. After seeing Dulio cry for his son, Rudiger was so moved that he himself couldn't stop crying. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Rudiger first appears in Volume 10 as the referee for the Rating Game match between Rias Gremory and Sairaorg Bael. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy He makes a return appearance in Volume 23, introducing himself as the coach for Dulio Gesualdo's team for the Rating Game World Tournament, in a meeting between his team and Issei Hyoudou's team. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Rudiger has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Immense Strength: As the 7th ranker of the Rating Games, Rudiger has a great deal of power as proven by how he has defeated the former Dragon King Tannin multiple times in matches. His great strength allowed him to be promoted to an Ultimate-Class Devil. Master Magician: As the founder of Rosenkreutzer, Rudiger is a highly skilled master Magician, being a high level sorcerer during his life as a Human. After he was reincarnated into a Devil as a Bishop, Rudiger's magic abilities were greatly enhanced which allowed him to make great achievements and be promoted to a Ultimate-Class Devil. Immense Magic Power: As a high level sorcerer and a former Bishop who was promoted into an Ultimate-Class Devil, Rudiger has incredibly strong magic abilities. Flight: Being a Devil, Rudiger can fly using his Devil wings. Equipment Quotes Trivia *Rudiger is one of two Reincarnated Devils to achieve Ultimate-class Devil, along with Tannin. *Rudiger is a German given name. The meaning comes from Old High German: hruod (fame) and ger (spear). *Rosenkreutz means "Rose Cross". **Rosenkreutzer means "Rosy Cross". *Rosenkreutz, first name Christian, is the legendary, possibly allegorical, founder of the Rosicrucian Order (Order of the Rose Cross) who is a semi-mythical figure. *His first name along with him being the last supposed descendant of the German family Germelshausen would suggest Rudiger is German. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:King